peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 May 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-05-27 ; Comments *The first of a week-long series of shows in which Andy Kershaw sat in for Peel. The 400 Box files begin around 25 minutes into the show, but the recent Jon Gemmell share adds another 16 minutes, and upgrades many other tracks and links to FM quality *After giving the title of the Ricky Skaggs LP, Kershaw adds (ironically, with hindsight), "Sound advice." Sessions *Mighty Wah!, listed in The Peel Sessions as Wah! Heat #5 (rpt). Recorded 1984-08-22. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Screaming Blue Messiahs, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1984-07-24. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Smiths, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1983-05-18. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting File 1 begins with continuous section *Georgia Satellites: The Race Is On (mini-album - Keep The Faith) Making Waves SPRAY 301 *Andy introduces the show *Mighty Wah!: The Story Of The Blues (session) *Green On Red: Black River (album - Gas Food Lodging) Zippo ZONG 005 *Smiths: Handsome Devil (session) edit on' File 1', from now on edited tracks *Mighty Wah!: 'Better Scream' (Peel Session) 1''' '''Part c begins near end of above track *Patsy Cline: 'She's Got You (LP-Country Music Hall Of Fame)' (MCA) *Robyn Hitchcock & the Egyptians: 'Strawberry Mind (LP-Fegmania!)' (Midnight Music) 1''' *Smiths: 'What Difference Does It Make?' (Peel Session) '''1 *Sensible Jerseys: 'Right And Wrong (7")' (Virgin)' 1' *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Someone To Talk To' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Sub-Culture (LP-Low-life)' (Factory) 1''' '''Part d *Ricky Skaggs: 'Keep A Memory (LP-Don't Cheat In Our Hometown)' (Epic) 1''' *Mighty Wah!: 'Yuh Learn' (Peel Session) '''1 *Rev Robert Ballinger: 'Little Black Train (2x Compilation LP-Black Gospel: Plastic Recordings of The Gospel Sound)' (MCA) *Nellie Lutcher: 'He's A Real Gone Guy (LP-Real Gone Gal!)' (Stateside) *Smiths: 'Reel Around The Fountain' (Peel Session) Part b *Long Ryders: 'Too Close To The Light (Buckskin Mix) (7"-I Had A Dream)' (Zippo) 1''' *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Tracking The Dog' (Peel Session) *Godzom Son Traditionnel: 'Rangatabac (Compilation LP-Dance! Cadence!)' (Globe Style) *Style Council: 'Internationalists (LP-Our Favourite Shop)' (Polydor) '''1 *Mighty Wah!: 'Weekends' (Peel Session) 1''' *Everything But The Girl: 'Angel (LP-Love Not Money)' (Blanco Y Negro) '''1 Part a *Smiths: 'Miserable Lie' (Peel Session) 1''' *Jonathan Richman: 'My Jeans (LP-Rockin' & Romance)' (Rough Trade) *Screaming Blue Messiahs: 'Let's Go Down To The Woods And Pray' (Peel Session) '''1 *Guadalcanal Diary: 'Watusi Rodeo (Compilation LP-Gyrations Across The Nation)' (Hybrid) 1 *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'She Even Woke Me Up To Say Goodbye (LP-Live At The International Las Vegas)' (Mercury) *(midnight news) File ;Name *367-850527a-d (should be played in this order: c-d-b-a) *1) 1985-05-27 Peel Show JG40 ;Length *a-d) 00:23:51, 00:23:38, 00:23:30, 00:23:38 *1) 1:15:05 (to 15:39 unique) ;Other *a-d) File created from T367 and T368 of 400 Box. *1) Created from JG40 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *Part a, Part b, Part c, Part d *1) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared